This invention relates to novel aryl carbonate cyanoaryl ether copolymers.
A number of polymers have been developed for use as high performance engineering thermoplastics, including polyarylethersulfone, polybenzoxazole, and polyetheretherketone. High performance engineering thermoplastics generally possess excellent thermal and oxidative stability, as well as good mechanical properties. Such thermoplastics are extensively used in place of metals and glass in many applications throughout the industry, particularly in automotive, aerospace, electronic, and packaging applications. Such thermoplastics possess utility in a wide variety of applications as fibers, films, molded articles, foams, coatings, and the like.
The problem associated with many of the high performance engineering thermoplastics developed to date is that they are difficult and/or expensive to synthesize and fabricate. What is needed are high performance engineering thermoplastics which are readily synthesized and fabricated. Such thermoplastics should possess good thermal and mechanical properties.